


we've got to start looking for what we pretend we don't see

by buckydarling



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Multi, Serious Injuries, This is the longest thing i have ever written, hooo buy, where is aaron burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckydarling/pseuds/buckydarling
Summary: The three kingdoms on the lake had always shared everything equally, and to the townspeople it was a time of peace and prosperity. But as all who live in palaces know, tensions are always simmering under the surface.Eliza is one of the three fair princesses of the Kingdom of Schuyler, envied for her sharp wit and equally gentle spirit; Maria is her devoted lady-in-waiting and closest confidant, and the only witness to the execution of an unforeseen kidnapping. Alex is the spitfire of a prince in the Kingdom of Washington, desperately aching to do something with the ideas filling his brain and his yearning to be a hero; John is the stable boy and supposed voice of reason, who gets dragged along with him, despite his best intentions. And Thomas and James are two best friends and servants in the palace library of the Kingdom of Seabury, who accidentally uncover a plot of corruption and deceit beyond anything they could have possibly guessed.Their paths will all end up crossing, of course, as all good stories allow; and some will fall in love, because what’s a tale of heroism without a little romance sprinkled in for good measure?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rascalisafatcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/gifts).



> APOLOGIES IN ADVANCE BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER DONE A FIC EXCHANGE BEFORE AND I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW THIS WORKDS ALSO THE DEADLINE IS IN AN HOUR
> 
> but to whoever I'm writing this for: I had so much fun with this!!! Oh my gosh!! Wow!!! Thanks!!! I wrote a royalty AU, I hope you like it!!!

If there was one thing John had learned after years of being a palace stable boy, it was to never trust a horse.

 

“Oww,” he muttered, clutching his stomach as Captain gave him an impassive look from where he stood, chewing the core of an apple. John pushed himself up from the pile of hay he’d been kicked into. “Demon horse,” he grumbled, smacking Captain lightly on the nose. “You’re lucky the king likes you, or you’d be out of here and plowing fields before you could say saddle.” The horse gave a little snort, and John swore it looked offended. “Yeah, yeah,” he sighed. He cupped his hands. “Yo, Herc!” He called. “Captain’s kicking again!”

 

His fellow stable worker poked his head into the barn, sighing. “Of course he is,” Herc huffed, walking over to the white horse and patting it softly on the nose with a large hand. “He’s just been having a bad week, that’s all.” Herc turned to John. “You really should be nicer to him.”

 

John snorted and rubbed his stomach gingerly. “Well, that ‘bad week’ almost cost me my lunch and a pretty bad bruise, so tell your horse to see the fucking palace therapist or something.” Captain whinnied again, and John rolled his eyes, grabbing a shovel and beginning to restack the pile of hay he’d been knocked into. Herc grabbed an apple from the basket by the door and walked over to the queen’s horse, Star, feeding it to her out of his palm.

 

“I’ve gotten the schedule for the afternoon. The king is riding to the palace gardens around an hour past noon, and…” He trailed off, thinking. “Oh, yeah. The prince wants to do some recreational riding, but no one bothered to tell us when. So have Rebel ready.”

 

John growled a little. “Fucking prince. Thinks he’s so above us that he expects me to throw out my entire afternoon schedule so I can be ready for him to frolic on his horse for thirty minutes when he decides he’s bored.”

 

Herc frowned, patting Star on the nose. “It’s not like that, you know. He’s a nice guy.” John shrugged. 

 

“Right, I forgot, you used to work inside.” Herc nodded.

 

“Prince Alex isn’t a bad guy, and he doesn’t think he’s above us, any more than in reality. He’s just,” Herc paused. “I don’t know how to describe him. It’s like his mind is constantly at a hundred percent, all the time. He’s constantly got a thousand things flying in and out of his head at once, and he doesn’t know what to do with all of it, like he’s in overdrive all the time.” Herc shrugged. “I honestly think the guy might be afraid of schedules. If he made one for himself, he’d go crazy.” John laughed a little.

 

“Well, tell him he  oughta figure it out. It drives me crazy.” Herc rolled his eyes. 

 

“You haven’t even met the guy. I’m always the one here when he decides to go riding.”

“Well, can it be you again?” John complained. Herc shook his head.

 

“No can do. I’m riding with the king today.” John huffed.

 

“Lucky.” He placed the shovel back against the wall and walked over to Rebel, the prince’s horse. She was his favorite, even if her owner wasn’t; she had soulful eyes and a red-brown coat, and she was the only horse who didn’t decide to hate John every other week. 

 

Herc patted him on the back. “You’ll be fine. Knowing you, you’ll get along smashingly.”

 

+

 

Eliza reached out with a tentative finger, smoothing a fleck of dust off of the mirror in front of her. A strand of hair fell over her shoulder, and she looked at herself in the glass, smiling as she pulled it back over her shoulder. The dress was one of her favorites; glassy blue, like the surface of the lake by the castle. The material was silky smooth, and she ran her hands over the skirt, looking down at her lap, before she picked up her brush and began to run it through her hair. 

 

Maria bustled into the room and spotted her. “Oh, dear, that’s my job!” She dashed over and gently snatched the brush from Eliza’s hands, taking it and smoothing a section of it to pin back. “You know, Princess, you keep doing that, they’ll start to think I’m lazy.”

 

Eliza laughed, reaching for a black pin and handing it to Maria, briefly meeting her eyes in the mirror. “Nonsense, you do so much, I think lazy is the last thing people associate with you.” She hummed as Maria ran the brush through her hair again. “Anyway, they’d keep you around. I’d make sure of it.”

 

Maria smiled at that, and spun the lock of hair smartly in her fingers, pinning the twist back neatly and stepping back to survey her work. “That should do it, my lady. All set for today’s meeting with the King of Seabury.”

 

Eliza sighed. “Yes, yes, King Samuel. I never have cared for him, you know.” Maria tutted.

 

“Yes, I know, you jabber constantly about his inflated ego despite the fact that he’s so short he requires a box to stand on during speeches, but say something like that around the wrong person and you’re going to get yourself in a lot of trouble!” She leaned around Eliza’s shoulder, carefully brushing a bit of powder onto her cheeks. “Sensibility, as your mother says…”

 

Eliza sighed. “Yes, sensibility is the most powerful trait of a queen. That, and grace, and charm, and gentleness…” Maria sighed playfully and patted her on the shoulder.

 

“You must control your wit about such things. If you were anyone else except for yourself, you’d have offended a lot of people by now.” She looked sideways at Eliza as she rose from the vanity. “You’re lucky the whole kingdom adores you. Now, your youngest sister is the one we really have to worry about; what a spitfire, my goodness…”

 

Eliza laughed and bumped Maria playfully, smoothing her skirt. “Peggy will learn to control her mouth with time, the poor dear. She is only seventeen.” Maria snorted.

 

“Well, I am no princess, but at seventeen at least I knew how to act like a lady,” she muttered. Eliza rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

 

“You were practically raised with me. You did receive a princess’s education,” she reminded Maria, taking one last glance in the mirror before reaching for the silver circlet saved for diplomatic meetings and placing it gingerly on her head.

 

“Are you ready, Princess?” Maria asked, smoothing the skirt of her much simpler dress and checking her lipstick in the mirror.

 

Eliza nodded and playfully offered her elbow. “Quite. Shall we?”

 

+

 

James turned around on the ladder and surveyed the empty stacks, then let out a huff. “Thomas, I am not in the mood for these sorts of games.” 

 

Silence from the vast library. James rolled his eyes. “Thomas, we have a lot of work to do and the king expects it to be done before he returns from the Kingdom of Schuyler. I’m only one person.”

 

“Oh, Jemmy,” drawled Thomas, appearing suddenly from one of the corridors of shelves, and James almost fell off the ladder. “When was the last time the king came into the library? To have sex with a maid, probably.”

 

James narrowed his eyes. “Thomas, really, you shouldn’t say such things, not in that voice. A comment like that in front of the wrong person could get you killed, knowing the king’s temper. Now,” he said, clearing his throat, “please help me reorganize the shelves. The other ladder is right there.” Thomas groaned dramatically, but grabbed a ladder all the same and began to climb. James smirked. 

 

“Seriously, Jem, why are we doing all of this busywork?” asked Thomas, as he shuffled biographies back into alphabetical order. “Hardly anyone uses this place anyway, least of all the king. “We would be better off with our talents applied elsewhere. Somewhere closer to the front lines of royal politics. Not reordering volumes of the life of King George the….” he narrowed his eyes to peer at the title. “Second? No, third.” 

 

James quirked a brow and patted Thomas on the back of the hand. “Yes, Thomas, I share your sentiments to some degree. I would like to be more involved in the politics of the kingdoms; you’ve seen what I read in my spare time, you know I find it just as fascinating as you do.” Thomas nodded as James continued. “But the reality is, we are not part of the royal family. We would not get as close as we’d like, anyway. And this library is an important resource,” he added, gesturing a hand at the towering shelves of books. “The information in here, seldom as it is used right now, is invaluable.”

 

Thomas huffed in defeat. “Yes, yes. I just wish things were different. I’m tired of being stuck up on ladders day after day.”

 

James shrugged, finishing the shelf he had been working on and climbing up a rung to the next one. “I agree. We should just take what we have for now; we won’t be stuck here forever.” He made eye contact with Thomas, solemn and still. “I do believe that, you know.”

 

Thomas grinned, displaying wicked-sharp canines. “And we move up together, right, Jem?” James smiled warmly, and nodded.

 

“Of course.” He raised an eyebrow mischievously. “I don’t trust your impulse enough to allow you to do anything without me there with you.”

 

Thomas smacked him with a book, almost knocking both of them off their ladders.

 

+

 

John paced around the stable irritably, petting the horses and tying knots in loose pieces of rope, until he heard fast paced footsteps, like someone was sprinting towards the stables at full speed. “Now, wonder who that could be?” John quietly muttered to one of the horses. It gave a huff. 

 

The footsteps drew closer, and a short young man skidded to a stop in front of the doorway to the barn, breathing heavily. He had long black hair, tied into a fast ponytail at the base of his neck, and smartly trimmed facial hair under gleaming eyes. He straightened up, smiling. “Morning!” He called. John pushed himself up from where he was leaning against one of the padlock doors. 

 

“Good morning, your highness!” He answered, forcing his expression to lift. Before he could continue, the prince waved him off. 

 

“No, no, no formalities. I despise the whole ‘your Highness’ thing. Call me Alex.” John felt a little startled. 

 

“Uh. Okay...Prince Alex---” 

 

He was cut off again. “Just,” the prince interjected, “Alex.” Alex’s expression softened somewhat as he finished crossing the barn and reached John. “Please. It’s still a formality. Besides,” he continued, “I do want to add more riding to my day and we should do our best to become friends if I am to do so. So, therefore, I am Alex. And you?”

 

John furrowed his brow, unsure of what to do. “John, your- Alex.” Alex nodded, seeming satisfied. “If I may say something?”

 

Alex nodded. “By all means, please do.”

 

John busied himself with harnessing Rebel. “Pardon me for saying so, erm, Alex, but it’s not exactly a societal norm that the royal family and palace workers become,” he gestured vaguely, “friends.” He shrugged. “We don’t mix.”

 

Alex  _ tsked  _ a little and waved a hand. (He did that a lot, John had already noticed.) “That’s ridiculous. In my opinion, anyway.” John snorted a little despite himself, but Alex looked pleased. “It’s true! Princesses are friends with their handmaidens, aren’t they?” He patted Rebel on the nose. “True of the princess Eliza, and her lady-in-waiting; they’re closer than Eliza is with either of her sisters.” He smiled. “Of course, I don’t have anyone like that - my father never believed in it - so you and I are going to get to know each other.”

 

John smiled a little, opening the door of Rebel’s padlock and leading her out. “Did you not consider yourself friends with Hercules?” he asked Alex, handing him the reins. “He spoke highly of you.” Alex smiled.

 

“Certainly, I suppose; but Hercules has always been closer with my stepbrother,” he said, referring to Lafayette, “and to my father. Anyway,” he added, “what’s the matter with it all? Don’t you like me?” He winked mischievously as he asked, but John heard a bit of doubt underneath, and softened a little. He picked up the reins of his own horse. 

 

“Of course I like you,” he replied. “I’m just… not used to it, that’s all. I was always taught not to fraternize with members of the royal family.” Alex laughed at that.

 

“Well, when it all comes down to it, we’re no different than anyone else, are we?” He asked, hopping into the saddle. “I’m a person, same as you are.”

 

“Yes,” John said, climbing onto his own horse and following Alex out into the sunlight, “I suppose you’re right.”

 

“I often am,” Alex called back, with an exaggerated grin.

 

+

 

It took everything Eliza had in her not to slump in her chair as they sat in the grand hall and listened to King Samuel speak. Making eye contact with Maria, who was seated along the far wall with the other ladies-in-waiting and head staff, she quirked an eyebrow and, with the hand in her lap, carefully mimed a talking mouth. Maria held up a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle, brushing her long hair back and jerking her head towards the speaking king, indicating Eliza to listen. Eliza huffed a little, and it must have been loud enough for Angelica to hear her while seated to her left, because Eliza earned herself a swift jab to the ankle with a pointed heel. Hissing, she straightened up. Angelica leaned over, her posture never wavering.

 

“I know he’s a bit of a suck-up,” she whispered quietly enough that only the two of them could hear, “but do try to maintain some respect and save the exchanges with Maria for after lunch.” Eliza smile indulgently.

 

“Of course, dearest Angelica,” she whispered back, but jabbed her sister in the shin as retribution before sitting up to pay attention once again, trying to keep her eyes from wandering back to Maria.

 

“It is, as always,” trilled King Samuel, standing on his tiptoes on a glorified pedestal, “an honor to be here in your kingdom representing and carrying on the diplomatic legacy of my predecessor and mentor, George III.” He over-enunciated every consonant in  _ diplomatic,  _ and Eliza had to physically restrain herself from cringing. The king continued, “I am sure this visit will be beneficial to both parties in maintaining and…” His eyes landed on Eliza, and she flushed despite herself. “Improving relations,” he finished, slowly, and Eliza felt like she would vomit. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Maria curl her hands into fists, and Peggy hissed a little on her right. As the king took a little bow and stepped down, Eliza patted her youngest sister reassuringly on the back of her hand. 

 

“Now, Peggy,” she murmured, “let us not take any rash actions.” Peggy growled a little.

 

“That man gives me the creeps,” she muttered. “Just make sure he stays away from you.” Eliza smiled sweetly.

 

“Oh, Peggy, darling, I wouldn’t touch that man with a ten-foot pole,” she sighed breathily, and Angelica snorted a little on her left. Their father stood up, and Eliza smiled at how regal he looked compared to the slight king of Seabury.

 

“All rise for King Phillip of the Kingdom of Schuyler!” called the guard, and Eliza stood, smoothing her skirt and glancing at Maria, who gave her a relieved but somewhat strained smile. King Phillip cleared his throat and gazed at those standing around the room before looking at King Samuel.

 

“Thank you for your address,” he spoke, his voice booming around the hall. “If I am not mistaken, today’s lunch should be finished by now?” He asked questioningly, nodding when a guard by the door saluted in confirmation. “Well, then, to the dining hall!” He called out, smiling a little, and as she descended the steps, Eliza placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, falling into step beside her father.

 

“Good afternoon, Father,” she greeted him, and he smiled warmly at her, his eyes crinkling.

 

“Afternoon, my dear,” he replied, patting her arm. “Remember,” he murmured, as King Seabury practically bounced ahead of them, “He is only here for another twenty hours, and then we can put this off for another twelve months.” Eliza laughed softly.

 

“I knew you shared my sentiments, Father,” she said back. “Maria does think I’m going to get myself in trouble one of these days.” 

 

The king winked at her. “And Maria is absolutely right, smart girl that she is,” he said. “However, between you and I, we do need to keep an eye on our darling Margarita.” Eliza giggled. 

 

“Darling Peggy only needs to learn how to release her thoughts without having them fly out of her mouth immediately,” she mused. “Perhaps she should take up journaling?”

 

They entered the great hall, and Eliza released her father’s arm to take her seat at the long table in between her two sisters. Maria waggled a finger in greeting as she passed to make her way into the kitchens with the other staff, and Angelica slid into her seat, glancing after her.

 

“She really does act very much like a princess,” Angelica mused, fixing the sleeve of her coral-colored gown. “More so than our darling sister, anyway,” she added, as Peggy plopped down on Eliza’s other side. She rolled her eyes.

 

“Has everyone just decided to all poke fun at me at once today?” she huffed, picking at the floppy lace on the sleeve of her daffodil-yellow gown and waiting for the other guests to be seated. “Eliza says things that are just as bad,” she muttered.

 

Eliza laughed. “Yes, Peggy, dear,” she replied, “only I make sure no one hears me say them.” Angelica laughed a little, leaning in to join the other two in conversation.

 

+

 

James struggled under the crate of books he was carrying, making his way slowly up one of the palace’s winding staircases. The king, naturally, insisted that his study be in the palace’s highest tower, so James was forced to wheeze his way up the winding flights of steps with books the king was just going to pass off to his research advisors instead of reading himself. 

 

Thomas wandered down the stairs and spotted James rapidly losing stamina. “Oh, man, Jem, what’re you doing?” he asked, concern creeping into his voice as he rushed down and promptly grabbed the crate out of James’ hands. James sat down gratefully, breathing deep.

 

“Goodness, I despise these stairs,” he huffed, and Thomas nodded, his brow furrowing. 

 

“There’s just one more box, correct?” James nodded. “Good. I’ll get it after I take this one up; you simply have to make it the rest of the way to the study, and then you can start shelving.” 

 

James nodded again and stood up. “Thank you. I’m sorry I can’t be more helpful.” Thomas frowned. 

 

“No, goodness, you don’t have to be sorry. It’s my fault. I never should have made you help me carry the boxes, I knew you have trouble with stairs.” They reached the top of the staircase and James pushed open the door into the well-lit space, allowing Thomas to set the box down. “There. Now, start shelving,” he said, “while I grab the last box and then I’ll help you and we’ll be done before you know it.” James watched as his best friend pattered down the stairs, smiling fondly.

 

He sighed. He and Thomas had been friends for years, and it had been long ago that James realized that the affection he held for Thomas was more than simply brotherly. He could never tell him, of course; he’d seen enough of his friend flirting with palace maids that he knew Thomas wasn’t interested, and he’d put his feelings into mental boxes and packed them away. He couldn’t allow his affections to get in the way of the only good friendship he had. 

 

Still, it wasn’t always easy to hide his blush whenever Thomas laughed, or smiled just so, or curled up in an armchair in a tangle of gangly limbs with a book to read, his brow furrowed in concentration and his massive hair falling forward. James shook himself out of his thoughts and pulled a few books out of the nearest box, heading over to the bookshelf behind the king’s desk and beginning to shelve them one by one. 

 

Thomas pattered back into the room with the last box of books, setting it down with a loud thud. James jumped a little. “Goodness, Thomas,” he said, “Do you have to be so dramatic?” He turned to face the doorway, where Thomas was draped dramatically across the wooden crate.

 

“Always, Jem,” Thomas sighed. He pushed himself up and took the lid off the crate. “I still don’t understand why the king wants all these books. Is he trying to look more impressive? Because,” Thomas scooped up a large pile of biographies, “it’s not going to work. He will always be unimpressive.”

 

James stifled a laugh. “Thomas, I’ve told you time and time again, you must watch your mouth.” He glanced out into the empty hallway. “You never know who’s listening.” He took a few of Thomas’s books and continued to stack them on the shelf, making sure things looked orderly. “The king may not be as popular as those in other kingdoms, but he has many loyal followers. Caution is a virtue, and you must learn to exercise it.”

 

Thomas came up behind him and leaned over his shoulder to stack books on a higher shelf, his chest brushing James’ shoulder as he stood on tiptoe. James felt his face flush a bit, and rolled his eyes at his inability to control his own emotions. Thomas spoke. “Oh, James, but you know I’m right, don’t you?” He sighed, plopping back on the balls of his feet and gazing at the king’s desk by the window. “Imagine one of us in that chair. It’s much more favorable than that child-size man. And he has the temperament to match.”

 

James patted his arm comfortingly. “I know. I’m just telling you to be careful. Anyway,” he continued as he walked across the expansive room to the crates, letting his tone become light, “you’d be a much more impressive king. You’re taller, and I have terrible allergies. No one wants a king who sniffles every hour of the day.”

 

There was a pause, and James turned to see Thomas looking at him wearing an expression of puzzlement and, unless James was imagining it, fondness. “What is it?” James asked.

 

“I think you would make a much better king than I would,” Thomas said, his tone completely serious. James raised an eyebrow.

 

“Do you really?” Thomas nodded. “Why?” James asked.

 

Thomas looked down at his hands. “You’re extremely intelligent, and you have a patience that I am extremely lacking in,” he said, with a bit of a laugh. “You exercise compassion, and impulse control. And you carry,” Thomas gestured with his hands, trying to phrase it, “a certain air of nobility. One that doesn’t stem from just being a member of the royal family.” He made eye contact with James, suddenly looking very uncertain. 

 

James smiled. “That may be the kindest thing you’ve ever said to me,” he replied, and Thomas smiled back, looking slightly relieved. James walked back to the shelves with more books. “I’m flattered to know you think so highly of me. It’s very reassuring.” Thomas stood next to him, nudging his shoulder.

 

“You’re my best friend. Did you think I didn’t think highly of you regardless?” James laughed.

 

“It would indeed be concerning if you despised me,” he responded.

 

+

 

Alex, John was not entirely surprised to discover, was a difficult person to keep up with.

 

He liked riding at full gallop, which his horse loved. (Of course she did.) John and Loyal enjoyed it less, but John was required to keep the prince within his sight at all times, so he had to maintain a faster pace than he would have liked. 

 

They were well out of range of the barn, now, heading down towards the palace vineyards on the lake. John allowed the horse to slow down, as the wide space allowed him to keep an eye on Alex; his horse panted. He patted her gently. “You did good, Loyal,” he murmured, watching Alex and Rebel gallop in almost frenzied circles around a fountain on one of the open lawns. He sighed. It was practically like babysitting a child.

 

At the same time, though, Alex had instantly struck John as one of the most intelligent people he’d ever met. He’d spoken with him for less than ten minutes, but he could practically see the gears turning behind Alex’s dark eyes; there was something there that made the smaller man almost seem too big for something like kingship. John couldn’t imagine Alex sprawled in a throne all day. He imagined him active, pacing, out  _ doing things  _ instead of ordering others to do them for him. He seemed like the type of person who’d read a book and then write it better, who took everything as a challenge. John wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, for a royal.

 

Alex cantered up, allowing Rebel to slow down at last, his eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. “What’s the matter, John? Are you already tired?” John laughed a little, shaking his head.

 

“You do go a bit fast for my horse’s taste, that’s all,” John replied, patting Loyal’s flank. He looked around at the sun shining down on the palace grounds, the pearly blue surface of the lake glittering in the distance. “It’s a gorgeous day, though. I’m enjoying myself.” Alex smiled, gazing down at the lake shore, his dark hair shining in the sun. John felt his chest flutter a little bit, and incredulously scolded himself.  _ John, this is already bad enough, but you can’t allow yourself to have a crush on him. He’s a prince. You’re not.  _ Alex brought Rebel around so that they were side by side, and nudged John with his elbow. John met his eyes.

 

“Up for a bit of a more leisurely ride?” Alex offered. “The orchards are beautiful in the afternoons, if you’ve never been.” John smiled.

 

“Only a few times,” he said. “Shall we?”

 

Alex nodded and nudged Rebel into a slow walk down the pathway that wound down the hill and around the castle. June flowers were blooming in the flowerbeds, and the air was warm, but aside from a few scattered garden workers and kitchen maids in the garden, the grounds were tranquil and empty. 

 

“So, John,” Alex started, “how long have you been here at the palace?” They steered the horses around a rock in the path. “I’ve seen you around the grounds, but only recently.”

 

John thought about it. “Four or five years, now. I used to live down in the village. My father was the provisional governor. Still is.” Alex looked at him curiously.

 

“Your father is Governor Laurens?” he asked, incredulous. “What on Earth are you doing here, then? I should think - and correct me if I’m wrong,” he added, “that life as the son of the governor would be more comfortable than life working here.” John shrugged.

 

“Sure, I lived comfortably. But it was a boring life. Palace work is much more interesting. Anyway,” he said, gazing around, “that’s not why I left. The environment was…” John trailed off. “Hostile.” He finished.

Alex furrowed his brow. “Hostile? What was wrong?”

 

John looked down, fiddling with the reins. “My father didn’t take kindly to the fact that I was less interested in marrying the neighbor’s daughter, and more interested in her brother.” He gave a forced laugh, then looked up at Alex, who was looking at him with an expression that was… No. It wasn’t pity. It was kinder, like sympathy.

 

Alex gave a small smile. “Well, I think that’s a ridiculous reason for a father to be hostile towards his son.” He nudged John with his elbow. “Personally, I’d marry a man or a woman. My father doesn’t care about my preferences, so long as I’m diplomatic about it.” He winced suddenly. “Sorry, that sounded incredibly boastful of me, I didn’t mean to--”

 

“Alex!” John cut him off. He smiled, and he meant it. “It’s okay, really. I knew what you meant.” Alex smiled back gratefully.

 

“Know that you’re welcome here, though, okay? No matter who you find yourself to be in love with,” he said, reaching out and clasping John on the shoulder. His grip was firm and reassuring. John blushed a little, smiling, and hesitantly gripped Alex by the arm as well.

 

“Thank you.”

 

+

 

Eliza stabbed at a strawberry on her plate, her diplomatic poise slowly slipping away as lunch dragged on. King Samuel was busy babbling about his kingdom’s accomplishments as her father sat at the head of the table, looking thoroughly unimpressed. On her right, Peggy leaned her chin on one of her hands, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly and picking at a loose thread on her skirt. To her other side, Angelica was maintaining her straight posture, but had slipped a small book out of her pocket and was reading under the table. Eliza glanced at the large grandfather clock near the door of the dining hall; it had been almost an hour and a half. She suppressed a groan.

 

“Angel, how much longer must we endure this?” she asked her sister quietly, peering over her elbow at the book she was reading. Angelica sighed.

 

“I don’t know, Liza. I want to leave as much as you do. I haven’t even spoken in twenty minutes.” Eliza groaned and slumped a little in her chair. It must have caught her father’s attention, because he glanced at the three of them and raised an eyebrow, a small smile appearing on his face.

 

“Girls!” he called out. Peggy shot up in her chair. Angelica slammed the book shut with a little more force than probably was necessary. The king smiled. “You are dismissed for the afternoon. Meet here again for dinner, please.”

 

“Yes!” Peggy hissed, earning herself a sharp jab in the side from Eliza as they bowed politely and filed through the kitchen door out of the dining hall. Eliza felt King Samuel’s eyes burning a hole in her back as she left. She ignored it.

 

Maria was leaning on her elbows on the wooden kitchen counter, laughing brightly as she popped a strawberry into her mouth, and for a second Eliza forgot how to breathe. She shook herself out of it and walked over to join her, stealing a roll and dunking it into a dish of olive oil. 

 

Maria brightened. “Good, they finally let you out!” Eliza nodded.

 

“Thank goodness. I thought I was going to melt into the floor, I was so bored.”

 

“Oh, it wasn’t that bad, stop being dramatic,” commented Angelica, snatching a chocolate pastry from the counter as she bustled through the kitchen. Peggy rolled her eyes, yanking a grape off the stem with her teeth. 

 

“You had a book, Ang, you had it easy,” she called. Maria furrowed her brow as they all continued to snack on food. 

 

“You all just attended a luncheon for an hour and a half. Why on earth are you still so hungry?” Eliza swallowed her food before replying.

 

“Diplomatic visits are different from festivals, and require small,” she made air quotes, “ _ refined  _ portions. Father hates it, but King Samuel insists on tradition.” Maria snorted.

 

“I like that man less and less every time he’s around,” she muttered. “He was looking at you funny. I wanted to punch him.”

 

Eliza smiled gently, blushing as she covered Maria’s hands with her own. “That’s very kind of you, darling, but please don’t resort to violence on my behalf. I’d hate for the palace to have to let you go.”

 

Maria blushed and looked away. “I’d do anything on your behalf,” she muttered quietly. Eliza turned bright red. Peggy looked wildly between the two of them.

 

“Wha-” she began to ask, but right then Angelica burst back into the kitchen. 

 

“Girls,” she started, “it’s a lovely day out. We’re going on a picnic.” She grabbed a basket and began piling baked desserts and sandwiches inside. “With proper portion sizes,” she added, scowling towards the door that led out to the dining hall. Peggy let out a gleeful shriek and lined a smaller basket with towels and bowls, piling fruit in. Her lady-in-waiting, a girl named Adrienne, bustled in and snatched it out of her hands.

 

“I’ll do that. You go get out of your nice dress, madam, before you ruin it,” she scolded. Peggy scowled. 

 

“I hate when you call me ‘madam’. It’s too formal.” Adrienne huffed, smiling.

 

“Fine,  _ Peg,  _ go put on a summer dress before you stain your skirt.” Maria came around her other side, more composed, and squeezed Eliza’s arm. 

 

“Same goes for you,” she added. “Go change. We’ll meet you on the North Lawn.”

 

Eliza smiled and grabbed Peggy’s hand, pulling her out of the dining hall, Angelica close behind.

 

+

 

James walked around the corner of one of the library shelves and suddenly felt his feet fly out from under him. He let out a yell, landing unceremoniously on his back. The air flew out of his lungs, and he wheezed, staring up at the ceiling. Thomas sprinted around the corner.

 

“Wha - James!” He scrambled over, helping James sit up and lean against the bookshelf. James sucked in a breath, shuddering. “Thank you.” Thomas nodded, looking concerned. He shot an angry glare at the slick spot James had slipped on.

 

“Darn maids. Anyway,” he turned back to James, “are you alright?” James nodded gratefully.

 

“Better now. I was just startled, that’s all.” He breathed in deeply. “I can help you move the bookshelves, just let me catch my breath.” Thomas shook his head.

 

“Nonsense, I can do it myself. You, erm..” he looked around and then brightened. “Oh! Some of these books need to be shelved in the king’s library study. You know, where he…” Thomas made exaggerated air quotes, “does his ‘research’.” James smacked him lightly on the arm.

 

“Alright, I’ll shelve them.” He pushed himself up and jabbed Thomas in the chest. “But don’t put on the Mr. Bravado act. If you need help moving those shelves, tell me.” Thomas gave him a fond look.

 

“I will. Now, off to work!” He clapped James on the arm and sprang jauntily over the slick spot on the floor, heading towards the other end of the library. Chuckling fondly to himself, James picked up the bin of books and walked into the king’s study room, rolling his eyes at the elaborate decorations. The shelf behind the desk was empty, so he set the bin on the desk and started setting them in neat rows, taking pleasure in the tidy work.

 

As he placed a particularly large book down and pushed it flush against the wall, James heard a hollow echo.

 

_ That was odd.  _ The walls in the castle were made of stone, after all, and this particular part of the library was almost underground. The shelves, especially the built-in ones, didn’t normally echo. But as James tested it and pushed the book forward again, there it was -- a strong echo, rather than the expected dull thud. Peering at the back of the shelf, he spotted a thin, almost imperceptible seam in the wood that definitely wasn’t supposed to be there.  _ Huh. That’s interesting. _ Running his fingers along the wood, he found a little niche and, despite his better judgement, hooked his index finger in it, pulling the panel forward and out.

 

A small door opened in the back of the shelf, and James gasped as it revealed stacks of currency and pouches of coins, along with a letter in red ink.

 

James picked it up, squinting and read the short paragraph:

 

_ Your Majesty, _

 

_ It will be done as you have described. Here is payment for your silence, as you have requested; when we receive the ransom from the kingdom, and the princess of Schuyler is sold to our highest bidder, you will receive a percent of both totals paid.  _

 

_ If you reveal our intentions, your kingdom and your person will not be safe. Defend us, and you will be richly rewarded. _

 

_ Signed, _

_ J.R. and Co. etc. _

 

“Jem? What are you looking at?”

 

James let out a scream and jumped, dropping the letter on the ground and whipping around to see Thomas in the doorway, looking concerned. “Jem? I didn’t mean to scare you, goodness, what in the world--” 

 

James picked up the letter and practically sprinted to close the door of the study. “Thomas, I discovered something very, very bad.”

 

Thomas frowned. “James, what on earth --”

 

“Look.” James held up the letter for Thomas to read. His friend’s eyes widened, and he looked at James.

 

“James -- what -- what is this?” James huffed, beginning to panic.

 

“What do you think it is? It’s a conspiracy, Thomas! The king is plotting with--” he waved furiously at the letter. “‘J.R. and Co. etcetera’, whoever that is. And they’re plotting to kidnap one of the princesses! There’s money involved! Corruption, Thomas! This is bribery and breaks all sorts of laws, and-- my goodness.” James sat heavily in one of the study’s armchairs, breathing fast. Thomas tucked the letter back into the secret cabinet and rushed to his side, putting his hands on James’ shoulders.

 

“Jem.” James looked into his eyes. Thomas sighed. “It’s going to be okay. I know it’s scary, but we can fix this.” 

 

James barked out a laugh. “How, Thomas? What do you suppose we do about this?”

 

Thomas looked at him sadly. “I don’t know.” He squeezed James’ shoulders. “But we can’t sit back and do nothing.”

 

+

 

“So, Alex,” John asked as the horses stopped in the shade of the orchard, “what do you do when you’re not sprinting around the palace grounds with Rebel?” Alex laughed, hopping down from the saddle and leaning on Rebel’s flank, his chin leaning on his arms.

 

“Writing, mostly,” he said. “Not the most glamorous way most people expect a prince to occupy his time, but I do a lot of it.” He drummed his fingers on the smooth leather of the saddle.

 

“What do you write about?” John asked, curiously. Alex huffed out a laugh.

 

“Goodness, what don’t I write about? Everything, I suppose. Lots of political things. Current issues, rants. Some angry poetry.” John laughed quietly, and Alex shrugged. “I just want to do something, you know? I have thousands of thoughts constantly going around up here,” he said, tapping his temple. “Like a hurricane. Like if I don’t get them on paper fast enough, they’ll vanish, or be swept up with the new ones.” He pushed himself off of Rebel. “It sounds petty, but it’s kind of exhausting. It’s like it never shuts off. Sometimes I don’t sleep,” he sighed, “just because I can’t stop thinking.”

 

John frowned. “God, I can’t imagine what that’s like.” He shrugged. “Guess we know who’s the smarter one here, right?” Alex shook his head, wandering over to look up at John from where he still sat on his horse.

 

“Nonsense, I think you’re extremely smart.” He offered his hand to John. “Shall we walk around a while?”

 

Blushing a little, John took the proffered hand and hopped off his horse. “It’s a beautiful day. I’ve always loved this part of the grounds, I just never have time to come here.”

 

Alex frowned. “Do they work you too hard here?” John shook his head.

 

“No. They work us hard, certainly, but it’s reasonable work with reasonable pay and conditions, and Hercules is good company. I enjoy it.” He gazed around at the towering oaks forming a sun-dappled avenue down the middle of the orchard. “But I knew when I took this job that I wasn’t going to receive too much leisurely time to myself.” 

 

“Well, it’s not time to yourself, but I hope you’re enjoying yourself today,” Alex commented, and John looked at him. His smile was soft and his face shining in the sun as he looked around the orchard.

 

“Yes,” John said, a little quietly, “I find I’m enjoying myself very much.” 

 

They passed a large tree with low, wide branches, and Alex stopped beside it, putting a palm on the thick trunk. “I used to climb this tree when I was younger. I could see all the way down to the lake, unobstructed, and even the tallest tower of the Kingdom of Schuyler. Scared the hell out of my father, too,” he added. He smiled at the memory. “I felt unstoppable.” John walked to stand beside him.

 

“I reckon it’s strong enough to still hold a grown man, don’t you?” He asked, grinning mischievously at Alex. The prince laughed gleefully.

 

“You wouldn’t!” John only winked and grabbed the first branch, pulling himself up and working his way higher. “Be careful!” Alex called after him, and John looked down, meeting Alex’s eyes from high up. Carefully climbing higher and higher, his torso suddenly burst through the canopy of leaves, and the sunlight shone with full force on his face, warm and golden. Exhilarated, John laughed, gazing out towards the lake and the distant Kingdom of Schuyler sparkling on the shore, miles away.

 

“How’s the view?” He heard Alex call from below. John grinned.

 

“It’s as beautiful as you described it!” He answered. He gazed across the palace grounds, towards the stables. Was that Hercules he saw in the distance? He leaned forward to see if he could discern his friend’s face from such a ways away.

 

Suddenly, the branch below his feet slipped and gave a sharp  _ crack!  _ John let out a terrified yell, his heart dropping as he lost his grip on the tree branches and tumbled down through the foliage, scrabbling for a handhold. He reached out of a large branch, but only succeeded in slightly slowing his fall, and he landed on his back in the grass of the orchard with a thud, feeling the air whoosh out of his lungs. He gasped at nothing, the wind knocked out of him.

 

“John!” Alex raced forward, leaning over him, looking terrified. “John, where does it hu-- oh God, you can’t breathe. Oh, shit!” He cursed under his breath as his hands motioned frantically for something to do. He froze, then leaned over John.

 

“I’m going to do this, and you might think it’s weird, but your lungs will thank me.” Before John’s brain could even muster up a response, Alex’s lips were on John’s, and any brain function that John might have had left vanished like smoke into the air.  _ Oh.  _ Alex exhaled, and John’s lungs expanded again, his oxygen-starved muscles screaming as he gasped, gulping down lungfuls of air with relief. Alex sat back a little to give him some space.

 

“Thank you,” John gasped, not meeting his eyes as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. Alex nodded, fiddling with a clover in the grass.

 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you’re okay.” He uprooted the clover. “Any other pain?” John shrugged. 

 

“Just soreness, that’s all. Nothing feels broken.” He met Alex’s eyes and suddenly felt himself blush. “Thank you again,” he said, quietly.

 

Alex shrugged, his face going pink. “Anyone would have done the same.” John furrowed his brow a little.

 

“No,” he responded fondly. “Not everyone.” He placed his hand on top of Alex’s, who looked down at the ground. “I’ve only known you for an afternoon,” John continued, “but you’ve treated me like an equal. A friend. Even in the town, when people still knew me as the governor’s son, few ever treated me that way.” 

 

Alex leaned a little closer. “It’s no effort. We are friends.” John pushed himself up to his palms, and suddenly their faces were mere inches apart.

 

“I’m glad,” he said, barely a whisper. Their eyes met, and as they both leaned in at the same time it hit John, just  _ what he was doing -- _

 

He jerked his head away. “Alex, no.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “We can’t,” he said.

 

“Why not?” Alex responded quietly, sounding almost heartbroken, and John felt like he might cry. He curled in a little on himself, self consciously. 

 

“Because,” he said, his voice bitter, “you’re the crown prince of Washington. And I’m,” he waved a hand over his worn palace work clothes, “me. A servant. A stable boy.” A single tear escaped him. “You’re everything, and I’m nothing.” He felt Alex reach out and place a hand gently on his cheek, turning his head to meet his eyes. 

 

“John,” Alex whispered, eyes shining with concern, “you are not nothing.” He reached out and took John’s other hand, pulling it to his chest. “I don’t care who you are. You,” he continued, gently tugging John closer, “ _ are everything.”  _

 

Their foreheads rested together, and John let out a little sigh, nudging their noses together to angle his head just so, and then their lips finally met. 

 

Their first kiss was soft, a little cautious and a little uncertain, John’s lips pliant as Alex kissed him with slow reassurance. A slow burn settled in the pit of John’s stomach, and he almost whimpered, pushing back against Alex, deepening the kiss, nipping at Alex’s bottom lip and eliciting a sigh. The kiss grew more heated until they both had to part for air, clutching each other. John opened his eyes, meeting Alex’s gaze, his arms around his shoulders.

 

“Oh my god,” Alex gasped, surging in to kiss him again. John laughed a little.

The second kiss was much braver. Alex kissed him fiercely, and John kissed him back with equal fervor, opening his mouth and gasping as Alex licked inside, their tongues meeting. John fell back, and Alex leaned over him, arms framing his face and a hand in his hair as they traded passionate kisses in the orchard, the sun shining down through the summer leaves. 

 

John gazed up at Alex’s flushed face, running a thumb gently down his cheek. Alex hummed at the contact, leaning into John’s touch. “What about later?” John whispered. “The kingdom? Your father?” Alex shook his head.

 

“I don’t care about later,” he replied. “I care about now.”

 

John smiled, leaning up to kiss him again.

 

+

 

“So, Angel,” Eliza said, walking arm in arm with her sister as they crossed the courtyard to exit to the palace lawn, “where’s Theo? She didn’t come in with Adrienne.”

 

Angelica rolled her eyes with a smile. “I booted her out for the afternoon. She’s hopelessly crushing on this boy she met on our last diplomatic mission to the Kingdom of Washington, and he’s here today doing work for King George, but she was so insistent that she couldn’t ‘abandon her duties’. So I forced her out, but she seemed pretty happy about it.” Eliza smiled.

 

“Oh, Theo,” she sighed. “What’s the boy’s name?” 

 

Angelica furrowed her brow. “Goodness, I don’t even remember now. Aaron, perhaps?” She shrugged. “To be perfectly frank, I don’t know what she sees in him. He’s very smart, but a little dull. As long as she’s happy, I suppose.”

 

Peggy dashed by them in a bright yellow sundress, her hair tied back as she sprung over a low wall into the grass. “Come on, sisters, we don’t want to keep them waiting!” Angelica tutted.

 

“Now, Peggy, a respectable princess doesn’t sprint out of the palace in bare feet.” Eliza nodded.

 

“You’re exactly right, dear sister,” she said, stepping into the grass, before promptly kicking off her sandals. She winked at Angelica. “She simply waits until she’s out of view of the palace.” Angelica huffed, but grudgingly stepped out of her shoes with a smile. Eliza wriggled her toes in the soft grass, her pearly blue sundress brushing the tops of her feet, the laughed with delight, running after her younger sister as they joined Adrienne and Maria on the lawn, blankets spread out beneath the shade of a few trees. Maria smiled, extending her hand to Eliza as they arrived.

 

“Good, you’re here! Now we can start,” she admonished jokingly as Eliza sat down on the blanket, earning herself a playful smack on the arm. Adrienne grinned as Peggy plopped down next to her, smacking the young princess’s hand away as she reached for the food poking out of the basket. “Now, Peg, have some patience. You’re a princess, not a savage.” Peggy rolled her eyes. Maria helped lay out the food, and they all indulged themselves, the sun warming their hair and faces, far from the stifling atmosphere of the castle.

 

Angelica laid down on the blanket, stretching her arms out and basking in the sun. “Now that we’re far from the castle, I can speak, and speak I will. I really do not like King Samuel.” The other girls nodded, voicing their agreement. Maria huffed, swallowing her food.

 

“He had a particular eye for Eliza the whole time,” she added angrily, squeezing Eliza’s forearm protectively. “It made me want to hit him. He’s so,” she shuddered, “ _ creepy.  _ And he’s quite the show-off, too.”

 

Peggy laughed. “He’s so short he requires an actual soapbox to stand on for speeches. They just paint it to look nice.” Adrienne giggled. 

 

“Indeed. At least build the man a proper footstool.” They dissolved into giggles, all the food either eaten or forgotten. Eliza patted Maria’s arm.

 

“Well, I’m glad I have you to look out for me, darling,” she said, and Maria beamed.

 

“Anything for you, ‘Liza,” she replied, laying her head briefly on Eliza’s shoulder. Peggy winked exaggeratedly across from her, and Eliza kicked her in the shins. She looked around.

 

“Oh, Maria, we used to play hide and seek here when we were young, remember?” She exclaimed, gazing at the trees around them. Maria laughed. 

 

“Yes, I remember. You were terrible at it.” Eliza rolled her eyes.

 

“Yes, and I got angry at you when you pretended you couldn’t find me anyway,” she remembered. “You were far too indulgent with me.” Maria stood and cocked a hip.

 

“Well, I was spectacular at hiding.” She raised an eyebrow. “Think you’d do better now?”    
  
Eliza jumped to her feet. “Oh, is that a challenge?” Maria laughed, turning to run back into the trees.

 

“Oh, girls, don’t be such  _ children! _ ” Angelica called after them, but Eliza ignored her, laughing as she dashed into the trees. She caught a flash of Maria’s dress as she whirled around a tree, giggling. 

 

“Oh, Maria, that’s not fair at all!” She called. “You have to let me start counting first!” Maria sighed, hanging lazily off a tree as she came out from behind it, a carefree smile on her face. Her hair hung in loose curls, shining in the dappled sunlight, and Eliza’s heart just about exploded.

 

“Fine,” Maria sighed, “if you want to do it the old fashioned way. Come on, there’s a clearing right this way.” She grabbed Eliza’s hand and pulled her towards the circular clearing in the grove where they had played as children under the watchful eye of Eliza’s chaperone. Maria stopped in front of her, taking both of Eliza’s hands gently and placing them over her eyes. “Now, count. Only to twenty; we don’t want to take too long.” Eliza smiled, dutifully closing her eyes underneath her hands as Maria’s footsteps pattered away into the trees.

 

“One, two, three…” she began, listening carefully, letting out a small laugh. A leaf rustled to her right. “You must be quieter than that, darling, I have excellent hearing. Ten, eleven, twelve-- goodness, you are moving fast!”

 

The footsteps had moved behind her, soft but just audible enough for Eliza to pick them up. “Maria, come out from behind me. You  _ know  _ scaring isn’t allowed.” She counted the last five seconds in her head. “Twenty!” She whipped her hands away. “I know you’re behind me, Maria, please play the game correctly.” The footsteps continued, and Eliza rolled her eyes. “I know you’re just trying to get me to turn around. Honestly, Mar, what do you think you’re--”

 

Maria appeared suddenly before her from behind a tree a few feet away, looking confused. “Eliza, I’m right he--” Her face contorted into an expression of terror. “Eliza,  _ behind you!”  _

 

Before Eliza could react, strong arms wrapped around her from behind, gagging her mouth as a scream erupted from her lips. She fell backwards, struggling wildly, reaching for Maria’s outstretched hand as she was dragged backwards. Her captor kicked out with one boot-cad foot and kicked Maria’s shin as she ran forward, knocking her to the ground. Eliza yelled around the hand covering her mouth, and a hand bludgeoned the back of her head, sending her head spinning in dizzying pain. 

 

She made attempts to dig her heels into the dirt, but she felt herself losing consciousness, her vision growing darker. As she felt herself carried back into the trees, her last glance was of Maria struggling off the ground, scrambling for her, screaming desperately.

 

“ _ No!  _ Someone _ \--  _ Angelica, Peg! Someone  _ help! Eliza!!” _

 

Everything went black.

 

+

 

“Thomas, we can’t. That’s ridiculous.”

 

Thomas huffed, pacing back and forth as James watched, perched on his bed in their shared quarters. “Well, then,” Thomas replied, “what do you suppose we do?” James rolled his eyes.

 

“I don’t know, Thomas,” he snapped irritably, “but I  _ do  _ know that we can’t just march out into the commons and wave the evidence around like a bulletin!” He flopped back, using the foot of the bed to tug off his shoes. “The king will know within minutes, and dismiss it as a rumor, and we’ll be killed. That does no one any good, least of all the princess.” Thomas plopped down on his own bed, leaning on his knees.

 

“You’re right,” he sighed. “I just feel useless.”

 

James reached out with one foot and attempted to pat Thomas on the knee. “I know. But we have to be careful.”

 

A piercing scream erupted a floor below them before being abruptly silenced. Thomas and James jumped, then looked at each other.

 

“Could that be--” James started, and Thomas nodded, looking almost excited.

 

“The princess,” he finished, and James stuffed his feet into sandals, both of them emerging cautiously into the hallway and looking around before speeding quietly down the spiral stairs. “She’s probably in that cell on this floor,” Thomas whispered to James as they descended. “The one we only discovered by accident? The king probably thinks he’s the only one that knows about it.” James nodded, peering around a corner.

 

“Careful,” he whispered. “I hear footsteps.”

 

They hid behind a pillar as a hooded man came into sight up a back stairway, dragging a young woman in a blue dress by both arms, her hands bound at the wrists. Her face was red with anger around her gag, and she had a bruise forming under one eye as she made every effort to resist her captor. It made no difference, though; he opened the hidden door to the corridor of cells, and the two vanished. James strained to hear, and muffled clanking noises echoed through the wall as the captor opened a cell door, then closed and locked it again. He and Thomas flattened against the pillar as the man reemerged, looked around, then finally disappeared down the same way he came.

 

They remained frozen for a few more minutes, then sagged with relief. Thomas motioned to James. “Let’s go talk to her.” James looked at him incredulously.

 

“Are you insane, Thomas? We could be caught! We just talked about this!” Thomas shook his head impatiently.

 

“If we talk to her, and find out more about her, we’ll know who to go to for help.” James considered it, then shuddered his shoulders. 

 

“Ugh. Fine. But we  _ have to be careful.”  _ Thomas nodded, and carefully, they stole down the hallway and into the corridor.

 

The princess sat in the last cell, her gag discarded to the side, her bound hands resting in her lap. She had smooth black hair and a pretty face, but she was crying, her forehead resting against the bars of the cell. James called out in a whisper.

 

“Hello? Princess?”

 

She looked up, startled, narrowing her eyes to peer into the darkness. “Who’s there?”

 

Thomas and James carefully crept forward, a little light shining from a grate in the ceiling. “We’re here to talk to you,” Thomas said quietly, bending down to kneel in front of the door of her cell. James joined him. The princess frowned with anger.

 

“If you intend to interrogate me,” she said, lifting her chin in noble posture, “I will tell you nothing.” James shook his head, smiling a little.

 

“Goodness, no,” he answered. She gave him a puzzled look. “We’re servants in the castle,” he continued, “and we discovered evidence that your kidnapping is part of a corrupt scheme on the part of the king. We’re going to attempt to help you escape.” The princess’s mouth opened slightly. She gave a little growl of anger.

 

“That slimy wretch of a king,” she muttered, and Thomas let out a snort. “I knew he was up to something.” She smiled gently. “Well, at least you’re on my side. I’m Eliza.” She extended a hand through the bars of the cell, and after a moment’s hesitation, James shook it in greeting.

 

“I’m James,” he greeted her, “and this is Thomas.” Thomas shook her hand and smiled.

 

“So, erm, your Highness,” he started, but Eliza cut him off.

 

“No no no. No ‘your Highness’ or any of that sort of thing. Eliza.” Thomas blinked, looking a little startled, but slightly pleased.

 

“Well, then, Eliza. We have strong evidence -- undeniable, in fact -- that the king is working with a group of spies to kidnap you and collect the ransom, then…” Thomas swallowed. “Sell you elsewhere for more money.” Eliza’s fists clenched until her knuckles turned white, and James placed a hand on her arm reassuringly. “We know where the letter detailing the plan is hidden,” Thomas continued, “but it will only stop the king if it’s in the right hands. Who should we go to for help?” The princess thought for a moment.

 

“Go to my kingdom,” Eliza said, “if you can - and find my lady-in-waiting. Her name is Maria. She was there when I was kidnapped, and through her, you’ll be able to reach my sisters and my father.”

 

“Will she believe us?” James asked. Eliza nodded. 

 

“I believe so. Maria is a good judge of character, more so than I ever was. However, just in case,” she added, reaching around to the back of her neck, “take this with you.” Eliza unclasped a silver necklace with a bird-shaped charm on it. “Give it to her, and she’ll recognize it instantly. That’s all the proof you’ll need.” James accepted the necklace and carefully slipped it into his pocket. He and Thomas rose from where they knelt, and Eliza with them.

 

“We’ll be back,” Thomas promised her, and Eliza nodded, her face hopeful. She reached out and clasped both of their hands with her own.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered, and they nodded in return, slipping out of the corridor and upstairs. James gripped the necklace and felt a new conviction, solid in his gut.

 

They were going to help this princess.

 

+

 

John was standing with his back against an oak tree, lazily kissing Alex for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon, when they heard rustling footsteps in the near distance, like someone was running. The two of them sprang apart, Alex fixing his ponytail, and John turned as a familiar face burst into the clearing.

 

“Maria?” John and Alex asked at the same time, then turned to look at each other.

 

“How do you know each other?” Alex asked John, looking puzzled.

 

John shrugged. “She’s worked at the Schuyler palace almost her whole life. I see her often. How do you know her?”

 

Alex shrugged back. “She’s the Princess Eliza’s lady-in-waiting. We’ve become acquaintances.” He turned back to Maria, looking concerned. “You look distraught, Maria. Are you alright?”

 

Maria did look terrible. Her face was streaked with tears, and she was struggling to catch her breath. She straightened. “It’s -- Eliza, she-- oh, goodness.” She collapsed onto her knees on the ground, crying again. John dashed forward and knelt beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Maria?” he said gently, feeling a bit of panic creep into his voice. “What’s happened to Princess Eliza?”

 

Maria looked up at him, trembling. “She’s been kidnapped,” she said quietly, her voice breaking. John’s heart dropped. Behind him, Alex made a small choking sound. He sank down beside John, his face deadly pale.

 

“What?” he whispered, his voice shaking a little, and John grabbed his hand. Maria shook her head, looking down at her hands.

 

“It was in broad daylight,” she whispered. “We were out on the grounds, with her sisters, and Eliza and I went off a little ways to walk around some, and he just…” she gestured uselessly with her arms. “Appeared. Grabbed her from behind. I tried to follow, but he knocked me down and then they were just,” she sobbed, “gone.” Alex was squeezing John’s hand so tightly it was going numb. With his free arm, John carefully drew Maria into a hug.

 

“Why are you here?” he asked her. “Have you gone to the king?” Maria nodded.

 

“Of course,” she sniffled. “Her sisters heard the screaming, and we went to King Philip right away. But now they’re in a strategy meeting, and the princesses and I got locked out, and I couldn’t bear to be in the castle, so I just ran and ran, and somewhere I must have crossed the kingdom border.” Alex reached out and squeezed her arm. He was close to tears.

 

“We have to do something,” he whispered. Maria looked up at him.

 

“What?” she asked, brokenly. “We don’t know where she is. Hell,” she muttered, “I don’t even know if she’s still on the lakeshore anymore. She could be far away.” Alex shook his head.

 

“It doesn’t matter. Eliza’s my friend, and she’s your friend, and she’s in danger. We have to try.” He made to stand, and John released his hand as he straightened up. “At least, I will.” 

 

Maria nodded. Alex looked at John, then pulled him aside.

 

“John,” Alex said to him, “you don’t have to come.” John looked at him incredulously.

 

“Why shouldn’t I?” he asked. Alex looked at him desperately, reaching down to clasp both of his hands. 

 

“I just,” he began, then stopped. “It just worries me. I don’t want to put you in potential danger over a princess you don’t know as well as Maria and I do, and I can’t bear the thought of you getting hurt, and I know I’m getting ahead of myself but--”

 

“Alex.” John cut him off. Alex looked at him, eyes worried, and John smiled. “I want to help. Besides, I can’t just sit here and wait around while you run into danger without me around to protect you.”

 

Alex gave a soft smile and leaned in, bumping their foreheads together. “Then we must both watch out for each other.”

 

John nodded. “Let’s go figure out how to rescue this princess, shall we?”

 

+

 

Eliza yet out a fierce yell and threw herself at the bars of her cell again, but only earned herself a bruised shoulder and and equally wounded sense of dignity. She huffed, plopping down on the floor dejectedly. She hated feeling useless.  _ A princess,  _ she had always thought,  _ does not wait around for others to do everything for her. She accomplishes things herself.  _ She supposed that included saving herself. But the bars of her cell weren’t budging, and she wasn’t going to accomplish anything if she hurt herself.

 

“Gah!” Eliza yelled up at the ceiling, feeling worse than useless. She flopped onto the straw mattress on the floor and her mind inevitably wandered back to Maria.

 

_ Maria,  _ Eliza thought miserably.  _ She must be so distraught right now.  _ Eliza would have sold her soul to have Maria at her side, picking the lock or at least keeping her company. She toyed with a strand of her hair, missing her best friend with an ache; the separation left a gaping hole in her chest, like something vital was missing.

 

Maria had wandered onto the palace grounds when Eliza was four and she was seven, on a rainy night, her face and arms littered with bruises and her sadness inconsolable. Palace guards had taken her to see the king, and Eliza, always a light sleeper, had crept out of bed and hidden in the doorway to watch as the strange new girl had sniffled on the floor of the throne room, telling a gentle-faced King Philip about the roadside robbers that had taken her family and the greedy aunt and uncle who awaited her at home. At one point, the small, frail little girl had been too distraught to continue, and Eliza, unable to watch her cry any longer, had dashed into the room in her nightgown and knelt beside the girl, grabbing her hand.

 

“It’s okay,” she had said, and Maria had looked at her, blinking away tears. Eliza had smiled. “You can live here now. Right, Papa?” The king and queen had exchanged a look.

 

“Well,” the king had said, “it is about time we trained a lady-in-waiting for you.” Eliza had smiled and squeezed the girl’s hand.

 

“I’m Eliza,” she had said, and the girl had brushed back a curl and smiled softly back.

 

“My name is Maria,” she had responded.

 

From then on, they had essentially been raised together, and the two girls had been practically inseparable. Eliza had been the feistiest of the three girls growing up, her temperament occasionally worse than Peggy’s, but Maria was always there as a voice of reason, assuring hands and wise eyes able to calm Eliza down in an instant. Sometimes, Eliza mused, she was surprised people didn’t switch their roles and mistake Maria for the princess out of the two of them. It was really only because of Maria that Eliza had grown into her role as a part of the royal family. And really, Eliza thought, Maria was just as much a royal as the rest of them. Ladies in waiting were different from the other palace staff. They were family.

 

_ Family,  _ Eliza thought, laughing a little.  _ Please.  _

 

Eliza had fallen in love with Maria when she was sixteen and Maria was nineteen. There had been no liminal moment, no striking realization; it had been natural, as easy as breathing. Eliza would notice more and more by the day taking on new meaning. Maria’s easy smile, the way the sun hit her curly hair, the songs she sang when no one else was around and it was just the two of them. It had happened without thought, and Eliza had gladly fallen without restraint.

 

She couldn’t do anything, of course. She hated it, but it was the reality; she was a princess, and Maria was her lady in waiting. Her father, as kind as he was, would never approve. She supposed she was lucky that she hadn’t been born first, like Angelica, and wasn’t completely expected to marry off. (Though she suspected Angelica had half a mind to change that rule, Eliza mused with a smile.)

 

Groaning, Eliza picked up a small stone by the mattress and threw it frustratedly at the bars, sighing as the pinging noise of rock against metal echoed in the tiny cell. She gazed at the miniscule grate above her head and sighed, thinking of the outside world and Maria and now Thomas and James, who had promised to help her.

 

_ Please hurry,  _ Eliza thought, but she knew no one could hear her.

 

+

 

Thomas and James crouched behind a bush, peering at the low, ornamental stone wall that represented the borders of the Kingdom of Washington. Beside James, Thomas shifted nervously, running a hand through his hair.

 

“James, really. Wouldn’t it be easier to just cut straight to the Kingdom of Schuyler?” James shook his head, watching a few farmers wander across the grounds of the village green before them. The palace loomed in the distance.

 

“No, I’ve already told you. That would mean taking the long way around the lake, and we’d waste precious time.” He gestured at the stone wall - really more of a symbol than an effective means of keeping people out. “If we cut through here, we’ll save time. And the princess, too.”

 

Thomas shuddered. “Just makes me nervous. I don’t know why.” James sighed.

 

“Come on,” he huffed, standing, and without thinking, he grabbed Thomas’ hand as they hopped over the wall. He tensed, as did Thomas, when they both noticed; but James’ shoulders slumped with relief when he felt Thomas shrug and adjust his grip on James’ hand. They made their way across the well-groomed grounds of the kingdom, slipping largely unnoticed through the town, the lake glittering in the afternoon sun. James looked down at their hands, fingers laced tightly. 

 

_ It’s just becuase he’s nervous,  _ he told himself.  _ Just friends. Don’t get your hopes up, James. He doesn’t like you that way. Just enjoy it now, don’t get worked up, think about the task at hand. _

 

A guard from the palace passed them on a horse, and Thomas gripped James’ hand tighter, causing all of his thoughts to fly out the window. He looked towards the palace of the kingdom, and then towards the borders of the Kingdom of Schuyler.

 

“The palace is close to the other kingdom’s border. Cutting across the palace grounds is the fastest option,” he said to Thomas, pulling him up a side alley and out of the town, making his way towards the castle. Thomas stiffened.

 

“Are you crazy?” he hissed. “We’ll be caught! And then the princess will be no better off.” He tugged at James’ hand, but James forged on undeterred.

 

“The longer we take, the worse her situation gets,” he said. “Come  _ on _ , Thomas.”

 

They were making their way through the palace orchard when they heard voices close by.

 

“Shit--” James heard Thomas say, and then three people came into view, all talking animatedly about something.

 

The one in the middle, James recognized instantly. It was the prince himself, Alexander; the Spitfire Diplomat, as he was (somewhat) known in the Kingdom of Seabury. The prince was obviously intelligent, far beyond his years, but his impulse control could use some work. Flanking the prince were a servant wearing riding boots, his hair pulled back into a ponytail behind his extremely freckled face, and a young lady in a simple but elegant gown that looked suspiciously familiar to James. He couldn’t place why, and he didn’t have time to think about it, because it was at that point that the prince and his companions noticed Thomas and James for the first time and stopped. James released Thomas’ hand instantly, going to close his fist around the necklace in the pocket of his breeches. The freckle-faced servant walked forward, scrutinizing them.

 

“Hello,” he said cautiously. “Who are you?”

 

Thomas audibly gulped. James kicked him in the shins. “We’re travellers. We’re just cutting through; it’s shorter than going around the lake.”  _ Not a lie,  _ he mused, as the young man studied him. “We’re sorry to have gotten in your way.” The prince stepped forward, the young lady at his elbow, and James felt all of a sudden like shrinking. 

 

“Even travellers looking for a shortcut don’t normally cut across the palace grounds,” he mused, and James swallowed. He felt Thomas nudge him.

 

“Show them the necklace,” he muttered, and James shot him a look. 

 

“No, that’s designated for one person. I’m not whipping out Eliza’s necklace as an excuse--”

 

“Eliza?” The young lady cut him off, sounding equal parts hopeful and frantic. “The princess? Have you seen her?” James’ brain connected the dots  _ Her dress is a simpler version of the one Eliza was wearing. This must be-- _

 

“Are you Maria?” He asked her, and the girl nodded, looking desperately at him.

 

“Yes, yes, is she alright?” The prince and his other companion stepped forward, looking concerned. Thomas hovered protectively at James’ side.

 

“Yes,” Thomas said, “we’ve seen her. She’s imprisoned in the Kingdom of Seabury. She asked us to come find you.”

 

James reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace, holding it out in his palm to Maria. “She gave us this, to give to you -- in case you didn’t believe us.” Maria took it gingerly, cradling it in her palms. Her shoulders shook.

 

The young man with the group stepped forward, looking Thomas in the eyes. “How are we sure you are who you say you are?” he asked, suspiciously. Thomas held up his hands.

 

“We are true to our word. The entire reason we were travelling to Schuyler was to find…” he gestured at Maria. “Her.”

 

Maria fastened the necklace around her own neck. “John, it’s okay. I believe them.”

 

John whirled around. “But what if it’s a trap? What if they’re the ones who captured Eliza in the first place?”

 

“John!” The prince spoke up, and to James’ mild surprise, he reached forward and took John’s hand. “It’s okay. They’re our best chance at saving her.” John looked down at their shared hands, and all of a sudden James felt as if he was interrupting something very private. He looked down at his feet. Thomas snorted at him. 

 

Maria huffed. “Goodness, this has been quite a day,” she said, and laughed bitterly. She looked at Thomas and James. “Can you take me to her?” 

 

Prince Alex held up a hand. “Now, Maria. It’s almost evening, and you need sleep if we’re going to be any help in rescuing Eliza.” He locked eyes with James. “Besides,” he continued, “if we’re to be a team, we must all be properly introduced! I’m Alex. Just,” he added, looking at all of them, “Alex. No stuffy titles. I deplore them.” James stifled a laugh. 

 

“My name is John,” added John, still gripping Alex’s hand tightly. 

 

“And you already discovered this, but I’m Maria.” Maria finished. She pointed at the two of them. “So, you’re Thomas,” she said questioningly, pointing to Thomas, “and you are James,” she continued, jabbing her finger at him. They both nodded.

 

“Formerly library servants in the palace of Seabury,” James said, “but I doubt we’ll have work there after this is all over.” Alex grinned wickedly. 

 

“Well then!” he announced, clapping his hands together. “It’s getting to be later in the evening, and we’ll need some time to plan; we cannot simply charge in blindly and attempt to save Eliza and expect to be at all successful.” He looked around. “Maria, must you be back at your castle tonight?”

 

Maria shook her head no. “They’re all either too busy or too worried to notice my absence. One night won’t matter.” Alex nodded approvingly.

 

“Excellent. Then we’re all bunking here. I’ve done some exploring in my time living in this excessively large and boring palace, and I’ve discovered exactly seventeen secret passage staircases that lead to my living quarters. Most are used by no one except for me. We’ll be entirely unnoticed.”

 

John squirmed a little uncomfortably. “Alex, the servant’s quarters are right downstairs, I really should stay there. I’m not allowed above the ground floor of the palace anyway--”

 

“John.” Alex gently cut him off, and James felt the need to look away again. “Stay,” Alex said quietly, and John nodded. James’ stomach knotted at how easy they were around each other; he got the sense they hadn’t even known each other for all that long, but there was a soft affection surrounding their interactions that James longed for so much it ached. He looked at Thomas, and sighed, his mouth twisting downward as he tore his gaze away. Maria stood off to the side, playing absently with Eliza’s necklace, staring off into the middle distance.

 

_ Goodness,  _ James thought to himself,  _ fate just enjoys messing with love, now, doesn’t She? _

 

+

 

Alex led the group of them -- five people, still unfamiliar with each other, but apparently now a team -- around the palace to the base of a large tower. Brushing aside a few stems of ivy, he kicked the stone wall, producing a hollow echo, and turned to look at John, grinning like a delighted child.

 

John shook his head, laughing. “You’re a nuisance.” Alex shrugged, shoving his shoulder up against the wall until a small door opened inward to reveal a tightly spiraling staircase crawling along the wall of the tower. The tall man (Thomas, John remembered) groaned, bringing one hand up to the top of his head protectively. John stifled a laugh.

 

Alex gestured grandly into the doorway, beckoning Maria forward. “After you all. The top opens straight into…” He stopped and thought. “A closet, maybe?” Maria squeezed his hand before stepping in and beginning to ascend the stairs, followed after a moment’s hesitation by Thomas and James. John went last, and Alex followed, shutting the door behind them. 

 

John had hardly climbed five steps when Alex gripped him by the waist, spinning him around and kissing him. He sighed, winding his arms around Alex’s neck. 

 

“I have been wanting to do that for the past hour,” Alex murmured, and John laughed. 

 

“Come,” he said, cupping Alex’s face. “They’ll wonder where we are.” He turned again, taking one of Alex’s hands, and they climbed in silence aroud the spiraling staircase until Alex spoke.

 

“Did I make an error in judgement?”

 

John stopped abruptly, facing Alex. “What on earth are you talking about?” Alex refused to meet his eyes, lacing and relacing their fingers.

 

“You seem scared,” he admitted, and John’s heart sank a little. “Reluctant. It makes me wonder if I’m not pressuring you into something you have no interest in.” He allowed himself to meet John’s gaze. “The last thing I want to do is make you feel as if you’re forced to do anything.” John’s brow creased, and he shook his head, giving Alex a sad smile.

 

“No, you misunderstand,” he sighed, and for some reason he felt like he might cry. “It’s quite the opposite, actually.  You,” he squeezed Alex’s hand, “the way I feel about you, it’s unexplainable. It’s no way I’ve ever felt about anyone before. I’ve known you for a day, and it feels like years. Eons.”

 

He ran a hand through his hair. “But it is a matter of circumstance. The reality is, I’m not royalty, and you are; and it seems to be so unfamiliar to you, so,” he struggled with his words, “fascinating.” He looked Alex in the eyes. “I don’t want you to have this fascination with me because I’m  _ normal.  _ I want you to like me because I’m me. I’d want you to like me even if I was like you.” He broke eye contact.

 

“I can’t handle being discarded the moment I’m not interesting anymore. When the novelty wears off, what am I?” He squeezed his eyes shut, and then he heard a small noise from Alex. He looked up, and Alex’s face was a mixture of bewilderment and sadness, and it twisted John’s heartstrings into knots.

 

“Do you really think I would do that?” He asked, his voice barely a broken whisper, and John stopped trying to hold back tears.

 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “All I know is I’m falling in love with you, and I’m terrified.”

 

Alex let out a strangled noise and yanked John in by the collar, kissing him fiercely. John choked back a sob, reciprocating with equal fervor, trying to communicate all of the love and terror and  _ elation  _ that surged within him whenever he looked at Alex, and it must have worked, because when he pulled back at long last they were both gasping for air. Alex locked eyes with John, cradling his face in both hands.

 

“I would fall for you,” he said to him, letting their foreheads fall together, “in any universe, in any reality.” John sighed, pressing another chaste kiss to his mouth.

 

“Now,” he whispered, “they must really be wondering what we’re up to.” Alex laughed.

 

“Come,” he said, locking their fingers together once again, and they raced up the stairs to where the others were waiting. 

 

Maria raised an eyebrow at them. “Everything okay?” John shrugged.

 

“Steep stairs,” he said, and that was that. Alex pushed the door at the top of the stairs open, and they emerged into a small, dimly lit room. He nodded. “I was right. It is a closet.”

 

Maria rolled her eyes. “Prat,” she muttered, smacking him playfully and peering out the closet door. “Are these quarters yours?”

 

Alex looked a little ashamed, and John remembered he was the only one among them who wasn’t a servant. He reached forward and squeezed Alex’s hand. Alex looked at him and smiled gratefully.

 

“Yes,” he said to Maria. “There’s room for all of us. Come, I have extra blankets.” 

They emerged into a spacious bedroom, brightly lit by large windows. Every wall was lined with bookshelves, John noted, and a large writing desk was pushed up against the wall beneath one window, overlooking the lake. Deep, plush rugs covered the stone floor, and a large couch occupied part of the room. Alex’s bed was in the corner; it was simple, with not even a headboard, just a mattress on a tall frame. Thomas and James looked around, gazing out the windows at the setting sun. Maria plopped down on the couch.

 

Thomas looked down at the run underneath his feet. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a rug this thick before,” he said, leaning down to run his hands through the yarn. Alex shrugged.

 

“Stone floors are freezing in the winter,” he explained. James yawned loudly. 

 

“Goodness,” he mused, “it’s early, but I’m exhausted.” Thomas rubbed his shoulder.

 

“Well, it seems like it’s been quite a long day for most of us,” Maria said absently, toying with the necklace. John nodded, suddenly realizing how tired he felt. 

 

“Well,” James said, “Miss Maria, as the lady here, you shouldn’t be on the floor. Thomas, here, there are blankets; the rug should be plenty for us.” Thomas nodded, gathering a pillow up from the floor and settling down. Maria stretched out on the couch, grabbing a blanket folded over the arm of the couch and wrapping it around herself, her hair falling across her face as she began to fall asleep almost instantly. 

 

John busied himself lowering the drapes, the sky fading from orange to deep blue outside as the night settled in. With the room darkened, and the others falling asleep, he turned and saw Alex sitting by his bed, watching John with a fond smile.

 

“Come,” he said softly, beckoning with a hand. “You must be exhausted.” 

 

John wandered over, taking Alex’s offered hand and toeing off his shoes. He climbed up onto the bed, flopping onto the soft pillows as Alex reached forward to tug the blankets over both of them. He rolled over and kissed John softly on the nose before tucking his head into the space between John’s chin and shoulder. “Good night,” he whispered.

 

John pressed a kiss to the top of Alex’s head before closing his eyes. “Good night,” he whispered back.

 

+

 

Eliza awoke the next morning to the screeching of metal on metal. She sat up, greeted by the sight of her cell door swinging open. A guard stood imposingly in the doorway, and she groaned. 

 

“What now?” she asked. “I do hope you have breakfast.”

The guard looked unamused. “The king has returned, and demands an audience with you.” Eliza raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Demands?” She asked. “That’s not diplomatic at all. A request would be much more fitting,”

 

She earned herself a sharp tug on the elbow, and the guard bound her wrists tightly before pulling her from the cell and leading her up a small staircase in the back of the corridor. She peered out one of the tiny windows, noting where she was in the castle (a tower, probably) and how far she was from Schuyler. She sighed as she spotted the towers of her palace in the distance, as she was tugged past the window and farther up the dark staircase.

 

In a small, lavish study at the top of the stairs, King Samuel was waiting. Growling as she was shoved to the ground in front of him, Eliza glared at his smug expression.

 

“Why,” she snarled, “you impudent, backstabbing, greedy son of a  _ bit--” _

 

“Now, now, Your Highness,” interrupted the king in a shrill voice, “that is no way to greet your host. Why, Miss Eliza, they told me you were renowned for your gentle reputation.” Eliza scowled. 

 

“Some host,” she snapped.  _ Now Eliza, remember, you don’t know anything; you can’t endanger Thomas and James.  _ “My father will hear about this and have you exiled!” she announced, tipping her chin up. “Ask for all the ransom you want; I will be recovered and tell them everything. You cannot win.” 

 

King Samuel gave a low chuckle, standing from his chair and walking over to stand above her. “Now, Eliza,” he murmured, his voice sending a shudder down her spine as he crouched to look her in the eye, “do you really think we would let you go that easily? As far as your dear father knows, I’m not even involved in his  _ precious  _ daughter’s disappearance.” Eliza felt a fiery anger boil up inside of her.

 

“You  _ coward! _ ” she yelled, launching forward and head-butting him in the chin. The king staggered backwards as the guard in the doorway yanked her back, sending her sprawling. King Samuel spat out blood, and Eliza smirked, but her satisfaction faded quickly as he rose, wiping his mouth, glowering.

 

“Why, you insubordinate wretch,” he growled, “do you want to make your time in this kingdom even more of a living hell?” He kicked her in the side, and Eliza cried out at the sharp pain. SHe tried to scramble backwards, but the guard blocked her way as the king, consumed by rage, delivered blow after blow. Eliza curled up against the wall as he stopped, her arms and torso throbbing and probably littered with bruises. Samuel nodded to the guard.

 

“Take her away,” he ordered. He looked straight at Eliza as he continued to address the guard. “Limit her meals. She needs to be taught a few lessons.” 

 

Eliza didn’t bother to resist as she was dragged back down the stairs to her cell. She looked desperately out the window, her only consolation lying in the fact that Thomas and James were out there, and that Maria would soon be looking for her. 

 

_ Please hurry,  _ she thought.

 

+

 

James woke with the dawn, early morning light streaming in from beneath the drapes. Disoriented, he felt the carpet beneath him; he was in Washington, he remembered, in the palace. There was a pillow underneath him, a soft blanket draped over him, and… a person?

 

He opened his eyes fully and looked down to see Thomas’s unmistakeable mass of curly hair. Thomas appeared to have used James’ chest as a pillow; in fact, the two of them were so tangled together, James doubted he could get up without waking his friend. Feeling his face redden just a little, he tentatively reached up and smoothed a wayward piece of Thomas’ hair down. The reaction was instantaneous. Thomas sighed, shifting even closer (if that was possible) and tightening an arm over James’ waist. James couldn’t help the little grin that escaped onto his face, and he figured he would let it be.  _ God knows he needs the sleep, anyway,  _ James thought to himself. 

 

He looked around the room, craning his neck. Maria was curled up on the couch, her curls spread across the pillow and down over her shoulder. Her brow was furrowed, as if even in sleep she couldn’t escape the troubles of the waking world. In the bed by the wall, Alex and John were curled up together in a tangle of limbs, John’s nose buried in Alex’s hair. Everyone looked so peaceful, James mused, it was almost easy to forget why they were all together, and what they were planning to do.

 

James and Thomas knew where she was. They were the ones who carried with them the only hope of rescuing Princess Eliza. James sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. 

 

Did he wish he’d never gotten involved in any of this? A small part of him was screaming  _ yes!  _ But James knew in his heart, and he knew Thomas would agree with him, that a life lived in ignorance is nothing. The politics of their kingdom were corrupt. It was their duty, now, to help make things right.

 

James was drawn back to the present as Thomas stirred, his hair tickling James’ chin as he yawned loudly. Finally, James shifted just enough to let Thomas’ head fall back onto his pillow, jolting him awake.

 

“Huh?” Thomas’ head shot up suddenly, inciting a snort from James. Thomas looked around, bewildered. “Oh. Morning,” Thomas said, his voice quiet to avoid waking the others. He gently removed his arm from James’ torso. Neither of them said anything.

 

Behind them, Alex and John stirred, and John sat up to stretch his arms, yawning widely. Maria rose and walked across the room, rubbing her eyes as she opened the curtains. She sat cross-legged on the rug next to James, braiding her hair. She smiled gently. “Good morning.” James nodded in affirmation, looking up as Alex and John joined them. Alex clapped his hands once, snapping everyone to attention.

 

“Alright,” he announced, “we need to plan, and we need to plan fast. One thing we’re all aware of: the princess is in very real danger, and the king is acting too slow. Here’s what needs to happen.” Alex pulled his hair back behind his neck and tied it. “I’m going to talk to my father. Whether we like it or not, we can’t go into this blind with no one aware. ” He nodded to Maria. “My father will oversee all contact with your kingdom, to ensure everything goes smoothly.” 

 

He stood, clearing his throat. “Thomas and James.” They both looked at him. “You know your way through the castle?” Alex asked. James nodded.

 

“Every nook and cranny,” he replied.

 

“Probably better than the king himself,” Thomas added. “And we know where they’re keeping Eliza. We’ve spoken to her.” Alex nodded.

 

“Good. You’ll need to lead us to her, then. Maria and John,” he continued, “and myself, will be with you to help rescue Eliza and fend off, erm…” he trailed off.

 

“Opponents,” John added helpfully. Alex nodded. 

 

“If anyone wants to opt out,” he concluded, “say the word now.” Maria snapped a tie onto her braid.

 

“No way in hell,” she said determinedly, and Alex grinned.

 

“That’s the spirit!” he crowed. “Now, let’s get prepared.” 

 

Alex snuck to the kitchens and brought up food for them, while John rifled through a closet, pulling out swords and weapons for them to choose from. “Just in case,” he explained, as James stared incredulously at a large iron sword. “We can’t go in unarmed. That’s suicide.”

 

Maria walked over and picked up a wickedly sharp dagger, checking her reflection in the blade before sheathing it and flipping her braid over her shoulder. Thomas exhaled. “Remind me never to get on your bad side,” he told her, and she grinned. 

 

Alex entered the room. “I’ve talked to my father.” James swallowed.  _ King George.  _

 

“And?” he prompted. Alex nodded.

 

“And, he’s aware of what we’re about to do. He’s on his way personally to Schuyler to work with King Philip. But,” he added, “he told me that if they’re to accuse King Samuel of anything, we  _ must  _ retrieve that letter Thomas and James mentioned.”

 

James swallowed.   _ Oh. _

 

“That’s on the other side of the castle,” he said. Alex set his mouth grimly.

 

“We’ll figure it out,” he said. “For Eliza. We have to.” They all nodded.

 

They pocketed biscuits and apples before making their way back down the spiral staircase and out across the grounds, Thomas and James leading them on a course for Seabury. Thomas walked next to James as they marched towards the border of the kingdom, munching on an apple. The others wandered a little farther behind them.

 

“This is all happening very fast,” he commented. “Are you alright?”

 

James nodded, fidgeting with the soft biscuit in his hands. “Yes, I think so. It’s just a lot to process.” He locked eyes with Thomas. “As far as our king is concerned, we’re committing an act of high treachery, Thomas. If this doesn’t work, we’ll be punished severely. Probably killed.” Thomas nodded.

 

“I know,” he said. “And I’m nervous. But,” he shrugged, biting into the apple, “it is the right thing to do, I suppose.” James stared down at his hands.

 

“Thank you,” he said abruptly. Thomas turned to stare at him.

 

“What for?” he asked. James looked at him and smiled softly.

 

“I don’t know,” he responded. “For being my friend. For sticking with me.”  _ I love you,  _ he thought. He kept the words to himself. Thomas smiled.

 

The journey back took longer than it had the day before, and it was late in the morning by the time they reached the edge of Seabury. James peered through the bushes at the distant wall of the palace.

 

“I know where we can enter,” he whispered. He turned to face the others. “Last chance to turn back.” The expressions that stared back at him were filled with determination. James breathed in deep and squared his shoulders. 

 

“Okay,” he said, “let’s go rescue a princess.”

 

+

 

John kept a hand on the handle of the sword at his side as they crept across the grounds towards King Samuel’s palace. James led the group, while Thomas brought up the rear. Maria tiptoed close to the front of the group, her steps completely silent and her braid swaying as she kept a hand on her dagger. Alex’s hair was tied back, and his eyes were wary.

 

John’s heart was pounding. He must have looked concerning, because Alex gave him a worried look. “Is something wrong?” Alex whispered. John huffed out a quiet laugh.

 

“When I started my day yesterday,” he whispered, “I didn’t imagine it would lead me here, that’s all.” Alex looked guilty.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve dragged you into this,” he sighed. John reached out and squeezed his hand.

 

“You haven’t forced me to do anything,” he reminded Alex. “I’m here out of my own free will.” Alex gave him a small smile, and they made their way through the plant growth along the edges of the castle. James stopped them by the entrance to a small courtyard. 

 

“Okay,” he said in a low voice, “this is the entrance that will get us to Eliza fastest. I’ll go first with Maria; Thomas,” he said, “you, Alex, and John have to cover us.” James nodded at all of them.

 

“Good luck,” he concluded, and one by one, they silently filed into the castle.

 

King Samuel’s palace was not a pleasant place. It was beautiful, John thought, but in a cruel, cold way. Tall, thin windows filtered in only a little bit of light, just enough to highlight the cold marble walls, looming columns, and high, vaulting ceilings. Portraits of the king, the palace grounds, and former monarchs hung forebodingly all over the walls. It made the back of John’s neck prickle. He felt like he was being watched. 

 

The palace felt eerily empty, almost dead, as they moved swiftly up side staircases and through back hallways, James and Maria moving quickly ahead of them. John kept his hand on his sword, scanning every hallway for guards or enemies, but found no one. He glanced at Thomas.

 

“Why is it so empty?” he whispered, and Thomas frowned.

 

“It’s always been this way,” he replied quietly. “This kingdom is lifeless. Samuel rules like a tyrant. People always try to escape; if they do, they never come back.”

 

“And if they don’t?” John asked, dread pooling in his stomach. He already knew the answer.

 

“They die,” Thomas whispered. 

 

The silence was abruptly shattered as loud footsteps appeared, and James and Maria stopped short, coming face to face with a group of palace guards. One of them pointed.

 

“It’s the traitors!” the guard called from under his helmet. “Seize them!”

 

Maria let out a fierce yell and socked one of them in the jaw, brandishing her dagger and dodging out of the way as another came at her with a sword. Alex sprinted to her aid, brandishing his weapon, and John followed close behind, unsheathing his sword and clashing weapons with a tall guard. He craned his neck to see where Maria and James were fighting their way through the cluster of people. He knew more would soon be on the way.

 

“Maria! James!” he called, and they turned. “Go!” He hollered. “We’ll hold them for you! Go rescue the princess!” Maria looked at him with fear in her eyes for a second, then grabbed James and sprinted down the hallway and out of sight. John locked eyes with Alex, then yelled fiercely, shoving his way into the fray. 

 

More guards sprinted down the hallway, and suddenly the three of them were surrounded. Thomas was knocking guards out of the way left and right, backing out the way they had come, leading them towards the courtyard. Alex and John did the same, and the guards followed them, a chase ensuing as they made their way out into the walled courtyard. The sun blazed down upon their backs, scorching. They were backed up against a wall, three swords brandished against at least twenty. John looked at Alex. He was smiling.

 

“Why on earth do you look so happy?” John grunted, swinging his sword out at a guard. Alex laughed, jerking his chin at the doorway to the courtyard.

 

“Why, because we have reinforcements,” he replied gleefully, and John whooped at the sight he beheld.

 

Thirty men from Washington poured into the courtyard, clashing with the guards pouring out of the castle.Thomas pushed himself off the wall and dove back into the fray, followed closely by Alex. John spotted Herc with a sword, and ran by him, clapping him on the shoulder.

 

“You helm a noble cause, brother!” Herc called, before wading into the battle. John grinned, then spotted Alex in a crowd of Seabury guards. 

 

He was surrounded, swinging at an arc of soldiers who towered above him. They moved in each time, and he forced them back out again. He really was like a force of nature, John thought. 

 

Another guard appeared from the doorway and spotted Alex as well, moving in behind him. Alex didn’t notice him, knocking down enemy after enemy in front of him. John began sprinting across the courtyard, screaming Alex’s name over and over, but his voice was lost in the clamor of the battle. The guard raised his sword, and time seemed to slow down. 

 

_ I don’t want to put you in potential danger,  _ he heard Alex saying in his mind.  _ I would fall for you in any universe, in any reality.  _

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, and as the guard began to bring his sword down, John launched forward and knocked Alex out of the way, feeling the sting of the cold metal and the hard packed dirt beneath him as he landed. 

 

He stumbled to his feet, staring in shock at the blooming red on his shirt, and as he fell to his knees he only heard Alex screaming his name.

 

+

 

Eliza traced the damp cell wall with her finger, a cool breeze blowing in from the grate above her head. Her sides throbbed dully, and bruises bloomed up her arms and torso. Her shoulder was scraped from being thrown back into her cell, and she was fairly certain she had a black eye. 

 

She could almost hear Maria calling to her, telling her to be strong.  _ You can do it, Liza,  _ she heard her best friend say to her in her mind.  _ You have to keep going. You have to stay strong. _

 

Eliza felt helpless. She’d only been imprisoned for two days, and already she felt like giving up and breaking down. She sniffled, wiping away her tears and shifting closer to the wall. She heard footsteps running down the corridor, and she squeezed her eyes shut, knowing it was just the guards, probably there to hurt her again. She braced herself.

 

“Eliza?” Came a familiar voice, and her eyes snapped open. 

 

Maria was standing at the bars of her cell, gazing at her with a mixture of horror and relief. Eliza sobbed. “Oh my god, you came,” she gasped, and as James arrived and unlocked the cell door with what Eliza assumed were stolen keys, Maria launched herself forward and wrapped Eliza in her arms. She was shaking.

 

“I thought -- I was so scared,” she sniffed into Eliza’s shoulder. “I was so worried about you, I hated myself, this is all my fault.” Eliza’s eyes narrowed, and she held Maria at arm’s length, locking eyes with her.

 

“You listen,” she said furiously, “this is  _ not  _ your fault. Don’t blame yourself, please.” Maria smiled fondly at her before helping her to stand. Eliza wobbled precariously, her bruised limbs screaming, before she lost her footing and almost toppled to the floor. Maria caught her, their faces close as Maria wrapped both arms around her.

 

“Don’t worry,” she said softly. “I’ve got you.”

 

And just like that, Eliza couldn’t help herself. She leaned up and closed the distance, pressing their lips together.  _ As easy as breathing.  _ She heard James turn away, giving them space, but as Maria hummed happily and kissed her back, Eliza forgot he was still there at all.

  
“Come,” she said, when they separated, “we should get out of here.” Maria smiled.

 

“Can you stand?” she asked. Eliza nodded. 

 

“I think so,” she answered. Maria helped her up.

 

“Come on, then. We should hurry. The others are in danger.” Eliza’s heart skipped.

 

“Others? Who else is here?” Maria frowned, taking Eliza’s hand as James led them out of the corridor. 

 

“John, the stable boy from Washington. Thomas, who you’ve met. And Prince Alex.” Eliza’s jaw dropped.

 

“Prince Alex? He’s here?” Maria nodded as they rounded a corner. 

 

“Yes. I ran into him, on the day you were taken. He wanted to help, and John was with him.” 

 

Eliza felt warm at the thought of so many people wanting to help her. She looked down at her hand, joined with Maria’s, and she felt safe. Happy.

 

All of the good feelings vanished when they emerged into the courtyard. 

 

The palace guards were few in number, having been taken down or retreated. Reinforcements in Washington’s uniforms were relatively unscathed. But crouched in the middle of the courtyard was Alex, tears streaming down his face as he cradled a badly injured young man in his arms. Maria shrieked and sprinted over. “John!” she cried, skidding to a stop and kneeling next to them. Alex looked up and spotted Eliza.

 

“Eliza, you’re alright!” he called out to her, and she rushed over to him, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

 

“Thank you,” she whispered, then turned to the person he was holding.  _ This must be John,  _ she thought, sadness twisting her insides. He was handsome, freckles dotting his tanned face, but right now his expression was one of unthinkable pain. His shirt was stained a dark, ominous red. Alex sniffled.

 

“There was a guard behind me,” he whispered, his voice cracking. “I didn’t see them coming. John pushed me,” his voice broke, “out of the way.” Eliza rubbed his shoulder. Alex’s entire body was shaking. “I never wanted him to get hurt,” he whispered, and John opened his eyes, looked up at Alex fondly.

 

“Alex,” he whispered, and reached up to stroke his face with one hand. Alex caught his hand, holding it there. “It’s not your fault,” John said, his voice faint, and Eliza remembered the hopelessness she had felt, in her prison. How pained Maria had looked.  _ It’s not your fault.  _

 

Eliza stood up. “We’re going to save him.” Maria looked at her. “We take horses,” Eliza said, “and we get help from the nearest kingdom. Washington. Schuyler. Whoever can get John back fastest. We just need a way to get him back to Washington without aggravating the wound, right?” Maria stood.

 

“So you and I go, and Alex stays here with John. And--”

 

“Thomas!” James cut Maria off, and everyone turned to look at the pair. James’ eyes were wide. “The letter,” he said. “We haven’t retrieved the letter!”

 

Thomas exhaled sharply. “We have to get it,” he said. He stood. “I’ll go.”

 

“No,” James said intensely, and Thomas’ face paled. “I’ll go,” James continued. “You go with Maria and Eliza. Make sure they get where they need to be safe. Get Alex and John to the edge of the grounds. You’re stronger than me. I know you can do it.”

 

“But, Jem,” Thomas said. “What if--”

 

“ _ No, _ ” James said again, and in front of everyone, he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Thomas’ mouth. Thomas looked bewildered, and he opened his mouth to say something, but James was already sprinting away. Eliza reached out and tugged him gently by the elbow.

 

“He’ll be alright,” she said gently. “You have to believe that, for him. Now, we have to go. There isn’t much time.”

 

Together with Maria, they sprinted towards the stables and towards Washington, Alex and John safely hidden beyond the courtyard. Eliza revelled in the wind on her face and Maria at her side. She felt the determination within her.

 

_ We’re going to save you, John,  _ she thought.  _ Hold on.  _

 

+

 

James crept into the library, hyperaware of how loud his footsteps were in the empty space. It was cavernous, and being there without Thomas made James realize how truly lonely of a space it was. 

 

_ Thomas.  _ He had kissed Thomas. It had been a moment of panic, and James had been terrified, and he wasn’t sure he was going to come back unscathed from his venture back into the castle. So he’d kissed Thomas.

  
Did he regret it?

 

Well, James was pretty sure the warm feeling in his chest answered that question pretty well. 

 

He crept into the study, pushing aside the books on the shelf behind the desk and opening the compartment. His hands were shaking. Retrieving the letter, he slid it into his shirt pocket and turned to leave. 

 

A tall, hooded figure stood blocking the doorway. 

 

James’ heart dropped. “He sent you to guard it,” James said, “didn’t he?” The figure only pulled a knife out of his belt. James swallowed and pulled out his sword.  _ For Eliza, for Alex, for John, for Maria, for Thomas for Thomas for Thomas-- _

 

The figure swung the knife at James, and he dodged it, swinging his sword up and bringing it down. His opponent blocked it easily, shoving James backwards and thrusting the knife forward again. James blocked it, grabbing the handle and shoving it aside. He sprinted out into the library. 

 

“You,” he gasped at the figure, “you were the one who captured the princess.” The figure swung at him with the knife. “You do the king’s dirty work,” James continued, “don’t you?” He backed into the stacks, his opponent following him, “You’re just a  _ minion, _ ” he hissed, and this time when the figure swiped, James wasn’t as fast. His arm stung, and blood began to stain the torn fabric. James swung his sword more forcefully, more angrily.

 

“You,” he said, his voice growing louder, “are the reason this has all happened. You’re the reason the kingdoms are fighting. You’re the reason John got  _ hurt, _ ” he snapped, as he jabbed the sword again and again. The figure began to back up, trying to fend off James’ attacks. 

 

He felt a hard-set determination inside of him. “This is all your fault.”

 

Brandishing his sword, he brought the pommel down on his opponent’s head, knocking him to the ground. The hooded figure lay still.

 

Exhaling sharply, James checked that the letter was safe and sprinted towards the door. He had to get the letter to King George.

 

+

 

The pain in John’s abdomen had gone numb. He was vaguely aware that he was no longer in the courtyard; he was in the grass somewhere, beneath a few tall trees and a glowing setting sun. All he knew was that he was in Alex’s arms, floating in and out of consciousness. He felt safe. The night was warm, and Alex wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him. 

 

As the stars began to appear above them, John stirred himself a little more awake and looked up at Alex. “Alex?” he mumbled, and Alex looked down at him.

 

“John?” he responded gently.

 

“What’s your favorite color?” John asked softly. Alex chuckled. 

 

“What an odd question,” he sighed, and John sighed, nuzzling into his chest. 

 

“I just want to know,” he said, “everything about you. Everything I can.” Alex’s eyes grew sad, and he carefully held John closer.

 

“My favorite color is green,” he said. “Like the lawn on sunny days.” He smiled fondly down at John. “The color of the grass when we went riding together.” John smiled back. “Yours?” Alex asked. John furrowed his brow.

 

“Royal blue,” he whispered. “The sky right now,” he said, waving a hand above them at the star-speckled sky. “Like the jacket you wear on special occasions,” he added to Alex, letting his hand fall on Alex’s chest. Alex brought a hand up and cradled John’s there. They rested in silence.

 

“Alex?” John asked. Alex looked at him. “Kiss me?”

 

Alex blinked back watery eyes and leaned in, kissing John softly, slowly. He rested their foreheads together. “I think I love you,” he whispered. John sighed a happy sigh and kissed him again, the lightest brush of mouths.

 

“I think I love you too,” he whispered. He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness again, and he heard Alex’s voice grow urgent.

 

“John? John, stay with me, you have to stay awake. John, please.” In the back of his mind, John heard horses and voices, felt hands lifting him up; but he was already fading.

 

+

 

Eliza sat on a hard wooden bench, a medic tending to her scrapes as Maria paced the room. “Maria,” Eliza called, beckoning with one hand. “You’re making me agitated. Please sit down.” Maria sighed, wandering over and taking her hand.

 

“I’m just worried,” she said, and Eliza nodded. 

 

“I know,” she said, “but we sent help. There was nothing more we could have done.” Maria sighed, leaning her head on Eliza’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m so happy to have you back,” she whispered as the medic walked away, finished. “I missed you.” Eliza squeezed her hand.

 

“And I you,” she responded, and then the doors were flung open to reveal her sisters.

 

“Eliza!” shrieked Peggy, sprinting forward and flinging her arms around Eliza. Angelica was right on her heels, running into the room and enveloping the group in her arms, leaning forward to smack a kiss on Eliza’s cheek. 

 

“We were so worried about you, darling,” she sighed. “And then this one disappeared,” she jerked her head at Maria, “and we feared the worst!” Maria frowned, and Eliza kicked Angelica gently.

 

“She saved me, you know,” she said fondly, stroking Peggy’s hair as her sister hugged her tight. “Gathered a whole group. She was the one who found me.” Angelica looked gratefully at Maria.

 

“I’m sorry, then. And we are glad you’re both okay,” she said. Maria nodded, giggling a little when Eliza drew her into the hug. The king entered (he’d already greeted Eliza) and nodded.

 

“King Samuel is in the main hall,” he said darkly. “We can hold him for questioning, if you’d like to come in and assist.” He looked at Eliza. “Will you be okay?”

 

Eliza squeezed Maria’s hand. “I’ll be fine.” Holding Maria’s arm in one hand and both sisters flanking her other side, she walked into the great hall and took a seat on a couch set up next to her father’s chair. King Samuel sneered at her from down below, his hands bound. Eliza shuddered.

 

“King Samuel of Seabury,” her father announced, “multiple testimonies hold that the Princess Eliza was discovered imprisoned in your palace this evening, after being kidnapped from these very grounds yesterday. Do you affirm or deny your involvement in this corrupt scandal?”

 

“I deny any involvement,” the king announced, looking straight at Eliza, and her blood ran cold. “I was  _ foolishly  _ unaware of the corruption and treachery taking place in my palace. I did not lay a hand on the princess,” he finished.

 

“Liar,” Eliza hissed, and her father looked at her with alarm. King Samuel tipped up his chin. 

 

“If there is no  _ evidence  _ of my involvement,” he said loudly, “I am to be released, correct?” Across the room, Eliza saw Thomas’ hands curl into fists.

 

“Not so fast!” James stormed into the room, his arm bleeding and a piece of worn paper clutched triumphantly in his fist. Eliza smiled widely, and Thomas slumped with relief. She watched the king’s face turn white. James marched straight up to King Philip and knelt. “Your Majesty, I provide evidence from the Kingdom of Seabury of Samuel’s treachery and orchestration of the princess’ kidnapping,” he said. The king nodded.  

 

“Thank you,” he said, sounding genuinely grateful, and James walked across the room to stand with Thomas, who wrapped him in a tight hug. Her father stood up to examine the letter. His smile grew, and he handed the paper to King George of Washington, who stood beside him. The king smiled.

 

“King Samuel,” he announced, “by the laws of intersectional politics that govern our three kingdoms, I exercise my powers to order you dethroned and imprisoned.” Eliza grinned with relief, burying her face in Maria’s shoulder. 

 

It was all going to be okay.

 

+

 

James scrubbed his face with a towel, gazing out the window at the moonlight on the lawns of the Kingdom of Washington. The trial had ended; he and Thomas had been given a room in the palace to stay in. His hands and face sufficiently dry, he pulled a clean shirt over his head and walked out into the main room, where Thomas was sitting.

 

Thomas reached out wordlessly and pulled James in, holding him tightly. James sighed, breathing in the scent of clean soap and something inexplicably Thomas, his fingers playing with the hem of Thomas’ shirt. James rolled over and flopped down onto the bed.

 

Thomas laced their fingers together. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” he whispered, and James nodded. 

“Me too,” he replied. “They brought John and Alex in as we exited. They say he’s going to live.” Thomas let out a relieved breath.

 

“Good,” he sighed. “I was unsure.”

 

James sat up suddenly and pressed a kiss to Thomas’ lips, sighing happily when he reciprocated this time. They exchanged soft, slow kisses, revelling in each other. They were going to be okay, James thought, looking down at where their hands were interlocked.

 

It was all going to be okay.

 

+

 

John opened his eyes to bright sunlight and smooth, warm stone walls. He was lying in a large bed, his stomach wrapped in wide bandages - the only indicator that he wasn’t dreaming. He looked over to the side to see Alex sitting in an armchair, asleep with an open book in his lap. He reached out with one arm, hissing when pain shot up his stomach. He patted the bandages gingerly. “Alex?” he called out, softly, smiling when the prince’s eyes opened and landed on him.

 

“John,” Alex breathed, standing up so fast that the book toppled to the floor. He hurried over to the side of the bed, leaning over and kissing John so hard he couldn’t breathe. John smiled gently when they separated, reaching up to wipe the happy tears from Alex’s face.

 

“It’s alright,” he whispered. “We’re together.” Alex laughed wetly.

 

“There was no doubt in my mind that you wouldn’t make it,” he told John, cradling his face in both hands. John pressed kisses to his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, before beckoning Alex to join him on the bed. Carefully avoiding the bandages, Alex climbed up next to John and curled around him, nestling his chin on top of John’s head. They lay there for a few comfortable moments in silence, the birds chirping outside on the palace grounds, the only other noise their slow breathing.

 

“So,” John said, “tell me everything that’s come to pass.” Alex hummed, playing with John’s fingers as he thought for a few moments.

 

“The princess Eliza is home safe,” he started, “she and Maria both. Her sisters are relieved, as is her entire kingdom.” John chuckled fondly as Alex continued. “Thomas and James are staying here, in Washington. They’ve been employed to be advisors to my father, actually. It’s quite exciting.”

“And King Samuel has been imprisoned and dethroned permanently,” Alex finished. John whooped a little, and Alex laughed. “Tons of citizens from Seabury are flocking to leave. No one  is sure what is to happen to Seabury now; it’s future is very much uncertain. It’s going to be a strained time for diplomatic relations.” John gripped his hand.

 

“But you’ll be there to sort it all out,” he said to Alex, who hummed happily and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

 

“As long as you’re by my side, dear John,” he replied, and John’s chest fluttered with happiness. Wrapped in the safety of Alex’s arms, the warm sun filtering into the room, he gazed out the window over the lake, the water glittering in the mid morning sun and the lawn Alex’s favorite shade of green, and smiled.

 

It was all going to be okay.

 

+

 

_ fin. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WOWOWOWOWOWOW THAT'S A WHOLE LOTTA WORDS. I hope I somewhat lived up to your prompt!!
> 
> catch me on tumblr: stevetrevvors


End file.
